


A Red Tulip for My Love for You

by fish_from_murderland



Series: Onlookers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Flower Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_from_murderland/pseuds/fish_from_murderland
Summary: Every year, as far as Leslie could remember, on the day before the start of the Tulip Festival, a man comes and buys a bouquet of tulips. She never asked him who the flowers are for. He doesn’t look like he would appreciate it much if she did.





	A Red Tulip for My Love for You

Every year, as far as Leslie could remember, on the day before the start of the Tulip Festival, a man comes and buys a bouquet of tulips. He has spiked blond hair and always wears a scarf. She doesn’t know why or how she always remembers him, but she does. It couldn’t really be the same person, looking exactly the same for thirty-odd years, but somehow, she knew, it _is_.

(She doesn’t question it, much. The world is a strange place.)

He always includes orange tulips in his bouquet, coupled with a few others. Red, white, pink or purple. He’s quite fond of the Canada 150 tulips too. He always seems to be in some kind of giant hurry, like he’s late for a very important meeting, for the tenth time.

She never asked him who the flowers are for. He doesn’t look like he would appreciate it much if she did.

Once, out of sheer curiosity, she asked him if he knew what the flowers meant. He frowned at her.

 _Of course_ , he said.

He left soon after, with the flowers. Coins glittered on the counter – perfectly counted out as usual.

She had never seen him anywhere else.

(That isn’t so strange – the world is a big place. But her flower shop is small and not very well known, and certainly not the kind of place anyone out of her neighbourhood would visit regularly.)

~O.o.o.o.O~

She went to the Tulip Festival with her wife and daughters, at the girls’ insistence. They’d brought a picnic basket, filled with Lauren’s homemade sandwiches, and sat down on a small hillside with a good view of the flowers.

That’s when she saw him again, the man from her flower shop. He was arm-in-arm with a shorter man, blue scarf wrapped snugly around both of them, a tulip bouquet held in the shorter blond’s hand.

_So that’s who the flowers are for._

The shorter man said something. The other man laughed and nodded.

His eyes moved to meet hers. Through his glasses, they seemed almost violet. She thought he looked very familiar.

~O.o.o.o.O~

The next day, the bespectacled young man turned up at her flower shop, wearing an oversized jumper and the blue striped scarf. He seemed sweet, and they chatted about life and all that, and he listened as she gushed on about her wife.

He bought a single red tulip, for the man that always bought flowers from her before.

(His name was Abel, he had told her, and he was very intelligent and blunt in a cute way, but never say he’s cute in front of him.)

He left with a smile and a ten-dollar bill and told her to not worry about the change.

His name was Matthew Williams, and she never quite remembered where she’d seen him before, but she was quite sure she would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written in the middle of the night, when I’m supposed to be sleeping.
> 
> I did some research, but I have never been to Canada so if anything seem off, I apologise.
> 
> My Tumblr is [here](https://dutchcementmixer.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you leave a kudos, comment or bookmark on my work, I will literally die for you.


End file.
